yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Home is Where the Sponge is (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Home is Where the Sponge is. One day at the Krusty Krab kitchen, SpongeBob was busy working but he was slowly daydreaming. His whole dream was centered around space, he was wearing a coliseum god vest with a giant golden spatula for a weapon. In the other side, the rampaging Daybreaker was all fired and fired up to face him down, he was ready for battle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Daybreaker, your days of ruling Canterlot and dethroning Celestia and Luna are over! Daybreaker: (laughing) Do you really think I would surrender to a foolish little mortal being that wants to play police officer? Never… Beings like you should feel my ultimate wrath! SpongeBob SquarePants: I’ve giving you a chance to drop everything, and you still refuse?! Fine… you don’t belong in this world, you evil queen! Daybreaker: You think some pity insults and empty speeches will get rid of me? Well think again, get ready to meet your demise you foolish mortal, I hope you brought your sun-tan lotion, because I’m bring the heat! Now, SpongeBob and Daybreaker start fighting out each other, as she unleashed a wide flame wave, SpongeBob used his bubble as a shield her flame wave. While she wasn’t looking, he swooped in and attacked directly at her. Daybreaker: (grunted) I have to admit, you’re pretty strong… for a puny mortal! SpongeBob SquarePants: I knew you were gonna say that, prepare to face my full power, Daybreaker, because it will be your turn to be all fired! Daybreaker: Very well, go on and do your little transformation mortal. It won’t change anything! Soon, SpongeBob started to glow bright yellow and his power has increased as well as his Spatula Sword. This had Daybreaker in shocked. Daybreaker: What the?! What is this power?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Now, prepare to face the power of Celestia herself! You’re finished Daybreaker! He rushed towards her and finished her off with one mighty slice, she was defeated. Daybreaker: No… Im… POSSIBLE!!! (faded away) SpongeBob SquarePants: You’ll never rule this world, Daybreaker! We are humanity! Thank you, Celestia... Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, You saved us! SpongeBob SquarePants: All in a day's worth. Then, Twilight and everyone started cheering when he hears Mr. Krabs voice. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? SpongeBob! (with the grill is on fire) What are doing, Boy?! The whole kitchen is on fire! You’re burning me money! Suddenly, SpongeBob wakes up from his dream and screams. Then, he ran behind Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, what do we do? Mr. Krabs: Here, use this! SpongeBob SquarePants: I got this!!! He hands SpongeBob a fire extinguisher, SpongeBob throws it at the grill and sets the fire larger than before. SpongeBob tries to blow on the fire to put it out until a fireman comes into the kitchen with a hose and sprays SpongeBob with the water, SpongeBob enlarges and falls backwards, which puts out the fire. Mr. Krabs and Fireman: Hooray! Then, SpongeBob shrinks and burns into a black sponge while Mr. Krabs scraped him off the grill and onto a spatula. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, Come into me office. In Mr. Krabs' office, they both had a discussion. Mr. Krabs: (sighed) Why, Boy?... SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I.... Mr. Krabs: This is the fourth time this week you’ve been sleeping on the job and went off to La-La Land while you keep burning up the kitchen! Now, why is this happening? What was the reason on why you’ve been like this? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well the thing is, Mr. Krabs, I've been thinking a lot lately about... Mr. Krabs: The only thing you need to be thinking about is work, not slacking off, and not getting fired! (stretches his eyes out) And this better not be another one of those nature wild living shenanigans again. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, it’s not about nature this time, Mr. Krabs, I’m passed that. What I’ve been thinking about lately is giving up my entire cold industrial life here in Bikini Bottom and live for a more natural and free life among everypony in Equestria. But with that, Mr. Krabs laughed hysterically and it made the whole Krusty Krab loud with his laughter. Mr. Krabs: Ah, SpongeBob, you wouldn't find a better home then in Bikini Bottom. This is your Krusty Krab kitchen you work at. This is your grill for fresh krabby patties. These are your greasy fryers to make onion rings and fries. And this (picks up a spatula from the sink) Oh, this is your best spatular, with which you flip burgers and patties, with this… you rule! That's better than living with some horses in Equestria. Right, SpongeBob? (as SpongeBob disappears) SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: (walks out the Krusty Krab) I can too find a better home in Ponyville. I'll show him. Aw, barnacles! (throws his hat on the ground) Mr. Krabs: (opens doors) SpongeBob, wait! (sees SpongeBob's hat on the ground and screams) Oh, he'll be back alright. He'll be back... Soon, all of SpongeBob's friends were gathering in his house as he says his goodbyes. SpongeBob SquarePants: And Squidward, I want you to have my can opener. (gives it to him) Squidward Tentacles: And here I thought that this friendship would never pay off. (walks away) Patrick Star: (teary eyed) Are... Are... Are... Are you sure you want to give me this mayonnaise? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's all yours, Patrick, I won’t need it anymore... Then, Patrick holds up a bunch of phone books. Patrick Star: A... A... And these old phone books? SpongeBob SquarePants: All yours, Old friend. (walks off) Patrick, There is one more thing I want you to have. My most prized possession! As SpongeBob opens up a rectangular box that has the words "Ol' Reliable" on the front. A glowing jellyfish net is inside. Patrick throws the phone books away and picks up Ol' Reliable. Patrick Star: Ol' Reliable? (cries as Sandy walks up) Sandy Cheeks: Howdy, Y'all. Hey, SpongeBob. You having a garage sale? SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Sandy. I'm giving up my whole life here in Bikini Bottom to live in my summer home in Ponyville. Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob, Of all the crazy schemes. Why would you want to live among the ponies in Equestria? They eat like other horses in Texas and they only say pony in sentences. Not to method that they all have weird lifestyles there. SpongeBob SquarePants: (patting Sandy's helmet) Ho, Ho, Sandy. That's exactly the response I would expect from someone who lives the sham of a life I once lived. I'm gonna prove I don't need all this stuff to be happy. (walks to the magic mirror) Maybe someday you'll wise up and join me. Goodbye. (runs through the mirror while singing the MLP theme) Squidward Tentacles: He took off through a magic mirror. Sandy Cheeks: I'll give him a week. (walks outside) Squidward Tentacles: I'll give him a year. (walks outside, throwing off the can opener at Patrick) Patrick Star: Patrick Sad! Plankton: Hey, I heard a noise complaining! What’s going on here? And why is SpongeBob selling all his stuff for anyway? Squidward Tentacles: He left to live in Ponyville forever. Plankton: Really?... That’s the best news I’ve ever heard all day! SpongeBob’s leaving forever to live with those idiots? That’s amazing! With that, Patrick cried even more. Plankton: Oh… I mean, (sarcastically speaking) “Oh, boo-hoo! SpongeBob’s gone! What a tragedy!” Just as SpongeBob arrived in Ponyville, He was so happy to be here. SpongeBob SquarePants: (touches Ponyville sign) I'm home. I'm home! I'm home! I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home, I'm home! Then, he came to his summer home to make himself welcome here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay! My first day living in Ponyville, this is gonna be great! I can hardly wait to make Ponyville a better place. Then, Pinkie Pie appeared right out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie: Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hi, Pinkie! Didn’t see you there, how you doing? Pinkie Pie: Nothing much, I saw you heading to your home and I thought I just want to come by and say hello. Speaking of which, what are you doing here at your summer home anyway? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I'd just thought I could stay here as my new home. Pinkie Pie: Staying here? What do you mean by that? SpongeBob SquarePants: What I mean is, I’m officially living here in Ponyville from now on! Pinkie Pie: You’re gonna be staying with us?! That’s awesome! I'm gonna throw you a Welcoming Party, how does that sound? SpongeBob SquarePants: That sounds great! I love to party! Pinkie Pie: Partytime! Woo-Hoo! Just as the party was thrown, Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Twilight! How’s it going? Isn't this nice of Pinkie Pie throwing me a welcoming party? Pinkie Pie: Best Party Ever! Twilight Sparkle: Well, a welcoming party was fine enough, but why did you say you’re gonna stay here? What about your friends in Bikini Bottom, won't they miss you? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm sure they're fine, Twilight. Besides, I just couldn't stop thinking about you and the girls. This is great for all of us! Twilight Sparkle: Well, okay then, as long as you’re happy, then I guess I’m fine with it. At Canterlot, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about SpongeBob's decision. Twilight Sparkle: I just don't understand why SpongeBob would even live here with us, shouldn't we convince him to leave? Princess Celestia: No, Twilight. You've been friends with SpongeBob for quite some time. Besides, he made his choice to make alone. Princess Luna: Some things might take time for him to realize he misses his home. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah but, it doesn’t make any sense for him to just love with us with no reason. Princess Celestia: Just be patient, Twilight. He'll realize where he belongs soon enough. Meanwhile with SpongeBob, he went towards the Crusaders Clubhouse. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm… I wonder what the Crusaders are doing right now? Hi Crusaders! Apple Bloom: Howdy, SpongeBob. What're you doin' here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh nothing much, I just came here and visit, and see what you all are doing. Sweetie Belle: Well, now that you're here, what do you want to do? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmm, I'm not really sure what, what do you all usually do here? Scootaloo: We're planning on doing some hill sliding. Wanna join us? Orange Bloom: It'll be so much fun. Gabby: I for one enjoyed sliding down the hill when I had a broken wing, wanna come? SpongeBob SquarePants: Hill Sliding? Yeah! I can't wait to have some fun with you girls. When SpongeBob and the Crusaders got into a tall hill, they got their slide board ready. Babs Seed: Ready? SpongeBob SquarePants: As ready as I’ll ever be! At last, they slide straight down a big hill which leads to Ponyville. Apple Bloom: That was fun! Sweetie Belle: It sure was! Woo! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! Let's do that again! Meanwhile back in Bikini Bottom, Patrick was crying at his chair looking at his photos with him and SpongeBob. Patrick Star: I… I don’t understand why he would leave us? This is the whole nature thing all over again! No… I won’t let this happen! I already lost SpongeBob once before, I won’t lose him again! I will get him back if it’s the last thing I have to do!!! When SpongeBob returned to his summer home, he was enjoying Applejack’s homemade apple pies. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Applejack’s homemade apple pies really hit the spot! I should save rest for later. Until then, Patrick stopped by through the magic mirror to see him. Patrick Star: Hi there, SpongeBob. How’s it going, Buddy... SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick?! What’re you doing here?! Patrick Star: (in tears) That goodbye you made really hit me hard, I just came here to tell you that I want you to come back home. And besides, I made a present for you! SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm sorry, Patrick. But I'm not coming home. Patrick Star: But why? SpongeBob SquarePants: Because I'm happy here, Ponyville is my home now. Patrick Star: I see… Well, if you don’t want to come home, I’ll force you to come! So, he took out a net and almost catched him. Patrick Star: (weird noises) He ran away to the fields, until the shrubs went away. Patrick Star: (weird noises) With that, he started to chased after SpongeBob like crazy madman, SpongeBob ran as fast as he can to get away, but he found some hiding places. Patrick Star: I can still see you! Then, he rushed over a rock to hide. Patrick Star: You gotta do better than that! Friends forever, SpongeBob!... He sprinted up into the air and went directly into a cloud where no one can see him, he was gasping for air until he realized that he was not alone. Patrick Star: I gotta you now, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick! No!!! Then, the two fell to the ground and started to chase again. Patrick Star: (weird noises) With no time of thinking, he rushed over to Twilight’s Castle. Leaping to the balcony as high as he could Patrick tried to reached him up as SpongeBob burst in anger couldn’t stand him anymore.o leap as well but he could reach. SpongeBob SquarePants: I told you before, Patrick! I’m never coming back, and that’s that! not going back home, I’m more happy here! We can still be friends for different worlds. Patrick Star: Okay, If that’s how you feel... I hope you’re happy and find a new best friend! As he broke the net and went off crying once again, Twilight was annoyed with this whole ordeal. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I'm pretty sure he understands. Back to Ponyville matters. But when SpongeBob turned around, Twilight was angry at him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hi, Twilight. You look like you've been down in the dumps. What’s the matter? Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, how could you do this? SpongeBob SquarePants: Do what? Ooh! The whole chase thing? Look, Twilight, I did it for a good reason, I... Twilight Sparkle: And you’re good reason is to run away from your best friend when he ask you to come back and saying no and ran?! Was that a good reason, SpongeBob?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, when you put it like that, not really. But I... Twilight Sparkle: Then why did you do all of this?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Listen, I had to make him understand that I don’t want to live where I was before, because I found a new place here with all of you! Twilight Sparkle: But running away from someone you care is not the right way to do, SpongeBob! All he wanted to do is for you to return home, Bikini Bottom is where you belong! And Ponyville isn't, you're not like us, you never were! SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, now you’re just being rude. Twilight Sparkle: I’m rude?! How dense can you be?! He just want you back and you declined it! SpongeBob SquarePants: I made a terrible mistake... Twilight Sparkle: (mockingly) “Oh, I made a terrible mistake!” I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, SpongeBob… I think it’s best for you to not come back until this resolves! SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, but I can I still… Twilight Sparkle: OUT!!! So, she used her magic and threw him out of the castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: What have I done?! With SpongeBob walking away crying, Sunset and Starlight saw what happened and were worried about him. Then, they spoke with Twilight at her castle. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, do you think that was a bit overboard? Twilight Sparkle: I had nothing to think, Sunset, it was wrong for him to cancel out and take advantage of living here. That’s wrong! Starlight Glimmer: But sending him away won't help him figure out where he belonged. Twilight Sparkle: l did what I had to do, Starlight, I swear he just never understands on what’s important. It’s like talking to a 4 year old! Sunset Shimmer: But you didn't understand how impatient you’re being, Twilight. The least you could've done is make him understand where he belongs. Twilight Sparkle: And so what if I did, what’s your point? Starlight Glimmer: Our point is that SpongeBob is almost as a slow learner about friendship like me, Sunset, Star Swirl, Stygian, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Cozy were, don’t you remember? Twilight Sparkle: (sighed) Maybe you’re right, Starlight, you and Sunset are right, maybe I should talk to him. Hopefully, he’s not too far off. When Twilight's tear sheds, Sunset and Starlight were starting to feel sorry for Twilight. Outside the Everfree Forest, SpongeBob was walking about thinking about his friends at Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: What was I thinking?! Why would I ever leave out something like this again? SpongeBob, you’re a dolt! Suddenly, he heard a very loud howl in the distance. SpongeBob SquarePants: Who's there? Something tells me that I'm not alone. I bet there was a stranger or maybe just a wild animal who was about to attack me?!?! Hello?! Then, some familiar voices are heard. Apple Bloom: HELP! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, wait a sec, I know those voices! Sweetie Belle: SOMEPONY SAVE US! SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s the Crusaders! I’m coming, Girls! When SpongeBob came, there were Timberwolves surrounding the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Yona, and Sandbar while Gabby, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow were up on a tree. Scootaloo: SpongeBob, help! Yona: Timberwolves everywhere! Sandbar: Gallus and the others would rescue us themselves, but they’re surrounded at the trees too! SpongeBob watched from a distance, he saw them being attacked SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh no! Not this again! I have to save them, but how? (realized) I got it! Then, he got an idea as he brought out his karate gear and started to fight the Timberwolves. SpongeBob SquarePants: Safety first! (to the Timberwolves) Hey, Timberwolves! Why don’t you take this?! Soon, he gathered up energy as he was about to unleash a spin attack. SpongeBob SquarePants: Energy Spin!!! As the Timberwolves charged on SpongeBob, he used his kick and fist spin on them one by one. Gabby: Go, SpongeBob! Gallus: Show them who’s boss! Apple Bloom: Horse apples, how does he even do that? Smolder: I don’t know, but he sure knows how to kick some butts! Just as the Timberwolves retreated, Twilight and her friends came just in time for the rescue. Spike: Look, it's SpongeBob! And he saved Gallus and the others! Twilight Sparkle: You're right. Then, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were relieved to see their little sisters unharmed. Applejack: You okay, Sugarplum? Apple Bloom: I'm okay, Big sis. Thanks to SpongeBob. Rarity: Are you alright, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle: I think so, Rarity. Rainbow Dash: That was too close for comfort, Scootaloo. You okay? Scootaloo: Yeah, I'm alright. Babs Seed: SpongeBob saved our lives. Orange Bloom: Did you see him, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I sure have, Orange Bloom. Silverstream: Cousin Skystar would not believe what just happened! Ocellus: He’d barely even had a scratch on him! SpongeBob SquarePants: What’re you doing here, Twilight? I thought you don't want me around anymore. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings. I was wrong to send you away from your summer home. Can you ever forgive me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Of course I forgive you, Twilight. You're a true friend. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, SpongeBob. (hugged her best friend) So, you still think you belong here in Equestria? SpongeBob SquarePants: Actually, Twilight. I've been away from Bikini Bottom long enough, I'm ready to head back to my home. When Twilight and her friends brought SpongeBob to his pineapple house, he was blindfolded. SpongeBob SquarePants: Guys, am I home yet? Gallus: Yes, watch your step. When they got inside, they turned on the light took he blindfold off of SpongeBob. Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature: Surprise! SpongeBob SquarePants: You guys are the best! I made a huge mistake. Please forgive me! Mr. Krabs: Ah, quit your blubbering and have a Krabby Patty. (hands him a Krabby Patty) SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't mind if I do. (eats it as Mr. Krabs places his Krusty Crew hat on his head) Mr. Krabs: And I'll see you at work first thing tomorrow morning. SpongeBob SquarePants: (salutes) Aye, Aye, Captain! Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob, do us all a favor and don't ever do that again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing, Squidward. (hugging him) I've missed you guys so much. Squidward Tentacles: Okay, that's enough. (as everyone else hugs SpongeBob and Squidward) Gary the Snail: (meows happily) Patrick Star: Patrick Happy! Squidward Tentacles: Can we please stop this? Rarity: Oh, Squidward. Let it go. Plankton: Hey, Twilight. Aren't you and your friends gonna join us in our group hug? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Cozy Glow: Sounds good to me. Gallus: We’re in. So, Twilight and her friends joined them in a friendship group hug happily. SpongeBob SquarePants: It is great to be home. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225